Wonderlessland
by Bestseller
Summary: years later after Alice left wonderland and she began to move on and create a life. Her descendant comes upon wonderland after a plane-crash. And encounters the people of wonderlessland (the new wonderland) where everyone assumes she is Alice. And everything has changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am a 11 year old writer and I am ecstatic about sharing this with the world. **

**"Who in the world am I? Ah that's the great puzzle." -LEWIS CARROLL**

I looked down at my gaunt fingers with thin green veins tracing through them like thread twiddling the locket my friend gave me before I was going to boarding school. I opened it, there sat a picture of Jason and me hugging. I squinted at it awkwardly at it. I was happy- actually happy! But now there was no time for happiness, not anymore all my friend have left left. They took off running for the hills to a popular crowd of flirtatious 7th graders who welcomed them dearly into their "gang." Except for Jason. The boy who stayed- after I begged an begged after the prettiest girl in school asked if would go to the movie version of his favorite videogame. But stayed.

I grabbed a old leather suit-case my grandfather gave to me before I left for boarding school. "Huh-boy" I said softly and bustled onto the plane. When I got there a perky flight attendant listed the don'ts' and the do's of riding on an airplane. I yelled "shut-up we get it!" I yelled indignantly. And a series of murmurs erupted from the people currently sitting in coach. And the perky flight attendant waddled away in her electric-blue pencil skirt.

It took fifteen minutes for the pilot to get his butt in gear and start the plane. Finally the plane rolled silently across the runway and took off. The lucid night sky painted an elegant New-Years evening for me. I didn't understand why I left on New-Years eve though the quicker I got this flight to England over with the better. I started to get anxious and nasa started to flow over my head. As the count-down for the ball to drop ended I rolled my eyes. And stated to drift into deep slumber. I awoke just as the flight attenant was murmuring something about technical difficulty and the co-pilot falling asleep. Her skirt was now fraying and her flight attenant badge was drooping and pouring into the pocket below it.

"Well in other words ladies and gents- We are going to crash!" She said bawling then babbling on about an insincere boyfriend never calling her again. A teenage boy stood up and bellowed;

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

"Not necessarily, some of us will be put in intensive care and be physically traumatized." I said on the verge of making a remark such as the teenage boy. In a matter of seconds the airplane twirled out of control and orange flames licked the side of the grey plane painting my early demise. I slipped out of my seat and dug my chipping nails into the leather of an old woman in the middle of a heart-attack's seat. And after that there was silence and a wall of nebulous dark blue shrouding over everything.


	2. Grass Wrapping the Clouds

I looked angrily at the girl with the hazel eyes. I was not Alice. I am different from my great-great-great-great grandmother Alice she was flimsy and careless and ended up with a concussion (in a rabbit hole) twice. I promised myself when the stories were passed down to my hands I would never be like that. I twiddled with the wearing leather of my jacket and tears started pealing from the creases of my eyes. I was always compared to my family that set standards that I have broken with my intelligence and the witty fire in my eyes.

I was sick of this. I was probably dreaming up an irrational life. I was on planet me. I was probably sitting in a hospital bed in a coma and this was a alter reality that was devised in my imaginative subconscious.

"This is my dream. I want to wake up now. Yet I cannot so I call the shots!" I yelled bossily.

"Surely you're kidding?" Said the girl with the tape measure dress.

"No. I am serious." I said bluntly.

"Can you believe this literal mess?" Whispered the girl in the tape measure dress to a walrus dressed like a vagabond.

"Nope. She serious as hell." Replied the walrus stroking his tusk which were larger than my wrists.

I unzipped my jacket and tied it to my waist in a knobby looking knot. I then walked through the crowd afraid and frightened at my rude comment. I then began to run and run through the wood of the area I didn't even consider looking at the angry faces behind me. I can't help the fact that I am so literal that the people around me are offended because of my blunt honesty.

I sprinted as fast as I could. I perspired beading water stringing from the root of my forehead. I wiped the salty fluid off my face annoyed now at my choice.

"Where the hell am I?" I said in a pissed-off manor.

I felt a slight tap on my shoulder, I jolted to grab the person who did that. Though I looked to see a rabbit. The mutated version of the Easter Bunny. He seemed as startled as I was.

"Miss you can't go on from here." He shuddered.

"Who's to stop me?" I said haughty

"The red queen."

"Are you serious? Every lingering moment I remain here I feel like I wasn't in a plane-crash but I fell down a rabbit hole! I is positively absurd!" I screamed then sitting down propped against a tree.

The rabbit looked offended, I must've hit a nerve.

"So who's this red queen. I want to meet her."

The rabbit tugged at his cloths nervously. Then look anxiously at his brass pocket watch rusting around the edges.

"Marvelous watch you have there." I said observing it.

"Thanks, I bought it so I wouldn't be late-

"Late to what?" I asked smartly

"Ugh. La- Lat- Late- Late to a meeting."

"Impressive. What meeting?" I persisted

"Fugitives meeting." He replied exhausted..

I looked up at the trees swirling in the clouds. The thing was that it wasn't trees it was grass.


End file.
